Dolls and toy figures have, through the years, enjoyed substantial popularity among children of broad age range and interest. To add interest to such dolls and toy figures beyond their appearance, practitioners in the art have endeavored to provide dolls and toy figures which participate in a variety of activities including walking, talking, eating, sleeping and other similar actions.
Certain dolls and toy figures have been associated with additional material such as messages, treats or other items which are housed within or worn upon the doll or toy figure. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,678 issued to Moreau sets forth a MECHANICAL DEVICE FOR CONCEALING OR DISPLAYING PRINTED MATTER having a doll with a removable head portion. The head portion includes a ribbon or scroll roll-up mechanism and supply. The outer end of the ribbon or scroll is secured to the neck portion of the toy figure. As a result, the head may be removed and drawn from the remainder of the figure causing the scroll or ribbon to be unwound displaying a message printed thereon. In an alternate embodiment, a heart-shaped article is similarly configured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,726 issued to Brzezinski, et al. sets forth a TOY DOLL FIGURE FOR DISPLAYING COLORS having an opening formed in the doll torso. The torso opening is covered with a hinged flap member. Disposed inside the torso is a drum member supported within the housing. The drum member is covered with colored strip members which may be moved into position covering the torso opening and altering the displayed color of the toy figure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,347 issued to Ruchser sets forth a WATCHING BIRD NOVELTY ITEM which includes a bird cage having a base housing and upper cage portion within which a simulated bird figure is disposed. A message dispenser is supported within the housing and conveys selected messages for children. In the embodiment shown, the bird and messages are intended to appear as messages from Santa Claus for young children.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,101 issued to Poor, et al. sets forth an AUTOMATIC DISPENSER having a coffin-like housing supporting a hingeable upper lid which opens to expose a simulated human corpse having a plurality of cigarettes or the like in the grasp of one hand. Operative means are supported within the simulated coffin which respond to the coffin opening to raise the figure to a seated position with the arm and clutched cigarettes extending toward the observer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,030 issued to Morris, et al. sets forth CANDY DISPENSER configured to appear as a fowl or the like and having a candy container therein. In its preferred form, the candy pieces are egg-shaped and are dispensed by squeezing the container causing an egg to be ejected from an orifice on the bottom of the container with accompanying air driven sound using a reed sound making device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,149 issued to Stone sets forth a STUFFED ANIMAL WITH BOOK ENCLOSURE APPARATUS having a plush body configured in a fanciful animal shape. A book receiving compartment is formed in the animal torso and is covered by a removable covering flap. Means are provided for pageably securing a book within the animal torso.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,959 issued to Shaver, et al. sets forth a METHOD FOR DIAGNOSING AND TREATING PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA having a toy figure such as a fanciful animal which includes a torso receptacle. In response to questions, the child selects a plurality of objects which are representative of either the nature or intensity of emotional feelings in the response and inserts them into a slot receptacle in which they may be observed by the practitioner treating the child. Objects are formed as coin-like disks having various symbols such as happy smiles or sad frowns as well as mood indicating colors formed on the faces thereof.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have increased the interest value of certain dolls and toy figures and, in some case provided increased utility, there remains a continuing need in the art for evermore interesting amusing and useful dolls and toy figures.